Multi-screen linked scenarios are increasing. For example, a television box supporting a Miracast function is installed at home, that is, the television box is connected with a television set via a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable. When a mobile terminal succeeds in direct connection with the television box via Miracast, the mobile terminal and the television set can display a picture or play an audio/video at the same time. For another example, in a department store, interactive contents such as Grabbing Red Packets are present on a large screen, and after a server of the department store is connected with mobile terminals via Miracast, activity contents can be displayed on the large screen and the mobile terminals at the same time.
Synchronous playing is implemented in the related art via Miracast, including: after setting up a Wi-Fi Peer to Peer (P2P) connection between a device A and a device B, some pieces of Miracast parameter information are exchanged between the device A and the device B before audio/video data are transmitted, a Miracast session is established between the device A and the device B, and when the device A plays an audio/video, the device A sends audio/video data coded by a Moving Picture Experts Group 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) based on the established session. Herein, the coded audio/video data contain a timestamp for synchronization, and the device B decodes the received audio/video data, and performs synchronous display according to a difference value between a timestamp in the audio/video data and a timestamp at which the audio/video data are received actually.
In the related method for implementing synchronous playing, due to no consideration of influence on an audio/video data transmission process caused by factors such as transmission network bandwidth and hardware performance of a device, the playing delay of the device is longer.